


My Side of the Story

by Iris_M_Dove (Ivy_Marie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes to Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Marie/pseuds/Iris_M_Dove
Summary: Villainess Alessandra Damsel tells the children of the Academy her side of the story. Villains don't become villains for no reason.





	My Side of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and any characters, themes, or events that seem familiar are purely coincidental.

[text will be inserted when it is completed]


End file.
